


Cas get's a motorbike

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, dean is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Pretty much what it says on the tin (prompt from faceless eater aka slendergirl on ff.net)





	

"A motorbike?" Dean asked when he walked into the Bunker garage and saw Cas eyeing one. "You want a motorbike?"

"Yes," Cas says simply. Dean is lost in the fantasy at this point. Cas being a biker? Dean pictures the leather jacket coupled with the sex hair. He pictures a badass wasp on the back of that jacket (What? Bees aren't badass). He pictures Cas riding that bike next to the Impala and the pair of them making out as they drive along a highway.

Okay that last one was right out of the Fantastic Four. But Dean would be lying if he said he didn't want to try it.

"Well let's get you that bike then!" Dean was smirking now.

What actually happens is almost what Dean thought would happen. Cas gets a leather jacket, but he goes with the Bee design that is so far from Dean's fantasy of a wasp it's laughable. Dean's not sure how he's going to ask Cas to do the make out thing. He'd probably say it was dangerous or some shit.

That's why the angel's on the bike!


End file.
